


Always a Lie

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Dante leans into his trust
Relationships: Gia Campbell/Dante Falconeri
Kudos: 1





	Always a Lie

“You don’t have to do this.”  
  
Gia was the only relationship he ever had that transitioned nicely into friendship.  
  
“It was a long time ago, and she never has to know. Just…tell her the surrogate prefers to stay anonymous.” She covered his hand with her own, melting him with her gaze, “I want to do this for you. Let me help.”  
  
Lulu needed this child; his marriage wouldn’t survive without it. He nodded compliance, knowing Gia may be the only woman he could trust with a responsibility of this magnitude.  
  
The only one he could trust to keep his secrets.


End file.
